


【洋岳】缠绵游戏

by MZTTCC



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MZTTCC/pseuds/MZTTCC





	【洋岳】缠绵游戏

01

李英超下课了回来，扒了几口饭就钻书房里做题。岳明辉收拾饭桌，跟李振洋较量谁来洗碗。

“我看一打开电视，频道数要单数就你去，双数就我去。”李振洋遥控器捏在手里，挑着眉看岳明辉。岳明辉一巴掌轻拍在他手背上，压低了嗓子：“要死？你弟书房里做作业呢，不许出声。”“那掷骰子呗。”愿赌服输岳明辉，围裙还没脱又进厨房里洗碗去了。

李英超来家里住了小两个月了，快高考了，想着让孩子吃好喝好休息好，干脆家里亲戚一商量，把他放李振洋家去了。方便倒没什么不方便的，孩子该乖就乖，嘴巴甜，岳明辉一口一个宝贝儿叫。但也有些不方便，李振洋跟岳明辉说自己跟家里报备的关系是室友，那自然没有室友放着空房间不住睡一屋儿。俩人把书房收拾出来给小孩儿，然后分房睡的。

刚开始颇不习惯，冷不丁儿平常躺身旁的人不在一张床上了，岳明辉起床的时候都得回回神儿才明白过来事儿。起了床也不黏糊，饭桌上也不动手动脚了，就剩下你来我往的贫嘴，把小孩逗得鹅鹅笑。

岳明辉这头刚收拾完东西出来小孩就嚷嚷上了：“岳叔！你进来一下！”“得嘞！”岳明辉手上水珠往围裙上蹭，解下来塞在猫厨房门口的李振洋手里，然后踏着棉拖进去了。

岳明辉进去了手里还捏杯橙汁给孩子，放下了就坐小孩隔壁的凳子上看他做题：“怎么啦？”“这个改错你给我讲讲呗？”“成，我先看看……”讲完题了岳明辉又看了下，跟李英超打个招呼：“有事儿再找我呗，我回阵儿邮件。”“行。”

岳明辉开门出去，还知道轻轻摁着门框，把门不发声响地带上，一回头李振洋站他后头直勾勾盯着，吓得他下意识锤向他的肩头。李振洋皱了皱眉弓了下腰，一脸疼着的样子，岳明辉赶紧凑过去压着声音：“呀打疼啦？”手虚浮在肩头上不敢摁下去。李振洋干脆拉上岳明辉手腕：“一掌把我打散架了都。”戏瘾上来了，岳明辉干脆推开他：“德行，再耽搁我干活。”

岳明辉进房间的时候后头还跟着李振洋，他坐下了回头问李振洋想干嘛，李振洋手背过去顺手关上了门。“你不觉得，距离我们上一次两个人单独呆着，有点久了吗？”

02

岳明辉这头笔记本没开好，他撇头看了看，干脆走过去站李振洋前边，凑过去亲了亲他嘴角：“行了，超儿在家呢。”他转身想走，李振洋拉着他手腕撒上矫了：“那洋洋也在家啊。”岳明辉一脸好气又好笑：“那洋洋想要哥哥给你讲讲题吗？”李振洋顺势把他搂过来：“洋洋想让岳岳跟洋洋单独呆会儿的。”

笔记本的开机音突然响了起来，岳明辉推开了他一点回头走去桌旁：“那洋洋在这呆着吧。”李振洋没闲着，小动作不断，躺床上看土味小视频哈哈笑，又跟想到什么似的压着嗓子。岳明辉这头看了一半干脆扔了鼠标，走过去，右边腿跪床沿上凑过去，把他手机拨开，凑过去给他一个“啵。”

“干啥？”  
“我看看开关是不是在这，亲一口能不能把声儿给关了。”  
李振洋双手箍住他的腰，把岳明辉往他这边一带，“不在这儿，要不你再找找？”  
“不找了，那么麻烦，我看不要了！”岳明辉手被固在胸前动弹不得，挣扎了两下。  
李振洋鼻息打他耳廓上，耳朵绯粉。“不找不给走啊。”

李振洋手探进岳明辉毛衣里撩他牛仔裤的后腰，手冷冰冰抚上他后腰，冻得岳明辉起一层鸡皮疙瘩，手还不老实，沿着脊柱一寸寸往上爬，手上有些粗糙的茧触感分外鲜明。

岳明辉心下了然，手够了够盖了笔记本，回过头吻了上去。腰稍微往前拱着，李振洋大手就自然接着了。亲吻要专心，要追逐，要你来我往，要欲迎还拒。皮带不知道什么时候被李振洋解了扔在一边，裤链半开着，李振洋分心上手去揉捏包裹着的半硬。岳明辉自然地漏了几句舒坦的呻吟。

“弟弟在做题呢，你不要出声。”李振洋与岳明辉鼻尖对鼻尖，轻咬了一下他水涔涔的下唇，“警告”道。岳明辉声音也瘫软了一般，鼻腔里发出哼哼，小声回应了一个“嗯”，就又咬紧了唇。

03

裤子一路褪到膝盖的位置，李振洋沾了润滑剂就往岳明辉的穴口探去。岳明辉借着床沿垫着膝盖些微弓起方便李振洋的动作，李振洋笑着亲了亲他的下巴尖儿：“怎么那么乖啊。”岳明辉扭着腰去寻他的唇，啄了两下才回他：“想你了。”

小两个月没有做过，穴口的异物感变得有些强烈。岳明辉一旁注意着不要出声，但又因为些许不适忍不住鼻息里冲出的哼哼，他自然地又直起腰，倒被李振洋再箍住了腰，岳明辉只得又难耐地扭了扭，小声地冲着李振洋耳朵撒娇：“再弄弄吧。”

李振洋一肚子坏水，手指放了一根，又跟着两根，连着三根，在里面翻来覆去搅得岳明辉不自觉地张合，眼眶里湿漉漉地，眼角绯粉。岳明辉向前凑了凑，两个人间的距离更近了些。岳明辉手往下探去示意李振洋进来，但李振洋故意避开，将人又往自己方向搂了搂，岳明辉腿迫不得已张开到了有些羞耻的角度。

“进来嘛……好不好……”岳明辉声音变得软绵绵的，一点棱角都没有，带着些鼻音往李振洋耳朵里钻。但李振洋坏心思上来了止不住，将岳明辉放腿上，大腿撑着，用膝盖，用腿根去磨蹭他张合的穴口，空虚，但不被填满。“想要吗？”

“想要……嗯……”  
“叫我一声哥哥？”李振洋舔过他的耳廓，又用牙齿轻轻地挠弄他的耳垂。  
“哥……哥哥。”岳明辉简直羞红了脸，小声说完了之后又钻在李振洋的肩窝里不抬头。  
李振洋心满意足，轻笑了两声，整根没入，浪荡地撞开，又不许岳明辉出一点声音，他还是那样说着：“弟弟在做题呢。”

不能呻吟就干脆接吻，岳明辉手轻环着李振洋的脖子，在后脖处交叠，随着动作被李振洋顶腰弄着，前端也被李振洋的大手包裹着抚慰，他只顾轻轻地吮吸他的舌尖，他的唇，他的一切。

04

敲门声是在这时候响起来的，少年清朗的声音在这时候响起来：“岳叔！我这儿有点不会的！”

岳明辉吓得一激灵，内壁反射性地收缩，屈折在床边的腿不自觉地伸张，想要离开李振洋。李振洋不让他走，半根退出了又重新顶弄进去，放开了他的唇，眼神示意让他回一下小弟。岳明辉“瞪”了一眼李振洋，清了清嗓子，尽量自然地回应：“嗯……你等会儿的，我看完……看完这点就过去。”

门外的少年似乎有些迟疑，他隔了一小会儿，声音才在门外响起：“行！那我先回去了。”岳明辉根本顾不上再回答小孩儿了，李振洋在这种时候放缓了抽插，但偏偏还加重了手上套弄的力度，快感随着血液涌动攀升，他根本来不及思考，就将白浊沾在了李振洋的小腹上。李振洋指间还有些白色的粘稠，他笑着说岳明辉：“哥哥也忍了很久啊。”

岳明辉还能感受到身后还埋在身体里硬挺的性器，他讨好似的将手伸向身后抚摸暴露在外的囊袋，嘟嘟囔囔地再忍不住细碎的呻吟了：“嗯……嗯……啊……”李振洋扶着他的胯骨用力地向上顶弄，又狠狠地在他的脖子上吸出了显眼的草莓，最终抚着岳明辉手臂上的纹身，在他绷紧了腰腹收缩后穴时，交代在了他的身体里。

他浑身潮红，寒冬腊月里身上也一层薄汗。李振洋搂着他顺势后倒，岳明辉就压着李振洋躺在了小床上。岳明辉这时候才回过神儿来，耻感后知后觉地涌上心头。他嗔怪李振洋：“待会儿超该瞎想了！”李振洋只笑笑不说话。

岳明辉又手向下探捏他小腹上的肉：“你还亲脖子上那么明显！拿件高领给我！”李振洋摁了摁他的手：“你别往下摸，再来一次的话，时间拖久了，弟弟估计想更多。”岳明辉推开他，飞了个眼神给他不说话了，跪着在床上找毛衣。

才想起来仅有的几件高领毛衣都洗了，他勉强找了个半领的，往上拉起来挡一挡，算是能遮住。他套好了衣服，让李振洋赶紧回房间去，然后才踩着拖鞋去找的李英超。

05

他小声地走进了书房，跟超儿打个招呼。弟弟拿着练习册过来，指了指题目说了两句，然后抬脸问他：“岳叔，我洋哥呢？”岳明辉有些心虚，不敢对上小孩儿的眼神，捏着笔看题目，嘴上回应道：“不知道他，可能出去了吧，还是在房间？”

李英超手交叠在桌上，顺势半趴了下来盯着低着头的岳明辉：“岳叔你脖子上的是什么啊？”岳明辉往上拉了拉衣领，欲盖弥彰地回答：“蚊子咬的。”李英超喝了口水，笑了笑：“大冬天哪里来的蚊子啊。”岳明辉心里暗叫不好，根本没法把心思放在题目上。

“岳叔你不是跟我洋哥打架了被掐的吧？”李英超盯着岳明辉说。岳明辉怎么也没想到小孩儿能联想到这片儿，他赶紧回道：“哪儿能啊？我跟你哥好着呢！”李英超松了口气：“那我就放心了，你俩好好谈恋爱就行。”“是是是，好好谈着呢。”岳明辉点点头。

嗯，哪里不对？

“超儿你说啥？”岳明辉转过头看着李英超。李英超这时候端着热水小口喝着，大眼睛滴溜溜转：“我说你俩，好好谈恋爱啊。”岳明辉一脸疑惑：“你？怎么知道的？”李英超更是疑惑了：“我哥说的啊，来之前就说了，让我在家多注意点。”

“哦……”岳明辉点了点头，继续给孩子讲题。讲明白了就又出去，叮嘱孩子好好学习：“有哪儿不会再叫我啊。”

06

“李振洋！逗我很好玩啊！！！”  
“怎么了？”  
岳明辉佯作掐着李振洋的脖子，表情“恶狠狠”地：“你明明早告诉超儿了！还说报备的关系是室友？？”  
“好玩啊！”李振洋坏笑着过去搂他，“偷偷摸摸地，最好玩了。”

 

-END-


End file.
